Vergüenza Ajena
by Princess Saremi
Summary: A veces en serio Pan deseaba que la tierra se la tragara por tener unos padres tan... optimistas. [Completa]


**Disclaimer: **Ni _Dragon Ball _ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusiva de _Akira Toriyama; _yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

•

**Disclaimer: **Este Fic pertenece al desafío del estilo de tu País de la página de Facebook: **Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.**

**FanArt utilizado en la portada pertenece a su respectivo autor.**

**Costumbre/Tradición: **Los **Colombianos **somos **MUY **alegres/optimistas.

•

**|Vergüenza Ajena|**  
**By: **Princess_Saremi

•

Pan amaba a sus padres.

Le dieron la vida después de todo.

Pero a veces... deseaba que la tierra se la tragara a las profundidades cuando ellos se ponían demasiado optimistas y la avergonzaban.

¿El deber de un padre era en serio avergonzar a sus hijos?

¿Por qué justo ahora?

¿Por qué en el centro comercial?

Sus orbes negros observaban de reojo como una pareja bailaba en mitad del centro comercial con miles de espectadores a su alrededor, dejándose llevar por el Merengue que sonaba en el fondo; algunas personas reían de su carisma, otros de vergüenza, otros grababan para subir a Internet a dos locos bailando en el centro ¿y quién sabe? volverse famosos y otros, igual de dementes que ellos, aplaudían y animaban a más.

Debía admitir que ellos bailaban bien.

— ¡Pan, cariño, ven a bailar con tu padre! — gritó una bella dama de cabello negro y ojos azules viendo fijamente a la adolescente, antes de siquiera poder huir, su padre la tomó y empezaron a bailar entre la multitud.

— ¿Esa no es Pan? ¿Por qué baila en un centro comercial?

Mátenla.

•

Desde pequeña estuvo acostumbrada a las fiestas, sus padres eran rumberos en toda la expresión de la palabra; y no era malo porque se divertían ¿y para qué negarlo? Ella también lo hacía, tenían la costumbre de celebrar por todo, si un cerdo apareciera volando mañana estaba segura que hacían fiesta.

No exageraba.

Cada fecha especial significaba fiesta.

¿Cumpleaños? Fiesta.

¿Día de la madre? Fiesta.

¿Día del padre? Fiesta.

¿Día del amor y la amistad? Fiesta.

¿Día de la mujer? Fiesta.

¿Día del hombre? Fiesta.

¿Navidad? Fiesta.

¿Qué el inútil de tu tío por fin se graduó? Fiesta.

¿Año nuevo? Bueno, ya entienden el punto.

Eran una familia alegre, si algo malo pasaba lo superaban y eso era lo que más le gustaba, pero a veces eran demasiado alegres. ¡Mucho!

Otra cosa que más que molestarla y avergonzarla era darle risa, es que eran muy predecibles.

Demasiado.

— ¿Qué comeremos hoy? — preguntó con un tono sarcástico, a su madre parecieron brillarle sus bellos ojos sirviendo el plato frente así de arroz, verduras y pollo. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro antes de contestar eufórica.

— Arroz con pollo.

Pan solo carcajeo.

Amaba a su madre.

•

— Muchas gracias por invitarme almorzar Panny. — expresó agradecida su amiga, una chica de cabello castaño y orbes celestes, su nombre era Yun.

— No te preocupes Yun, es lo menos que puedo hacer mientras hacemos el trabajo. — contestó la morena tocando la puerta, su padre le abrió y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

Pan suspiró resignada cuando un delicioso aroma fue captado por su nariz, pero contradictoria a su reacción, su mejor amiga rió siguiendo a su padre encerrándose en una conversa.

— Buenas tardes señora Son.

— Yun, que alegría que hayas venido, ven siéntate; te serviré. — la chica sonrió tomando asiento.

— De casualidad... ¿Es arroz con pollo? — preguntó aguantándose la risa.

— Sí, pero si no quieres también hice espagueti con carne molida en salsa de tomate. — la castaña negó.

— Para nada, su arroz con pollo es delicioso.

Podrían pasar muchos días, pero siempre que venía Yun o algún otro compañero, el plato mágicamente era arroz con pollo.

•

Ahora Pan, de 16 años se terminaba de arreglar para la cita que sucedería con un muchacho de cabello negro de largo hasta su barbilla y ojos de igual color; su atuendo consistía en un sencillo vestido naranja ajustado hasta su cintura y con la falta plixada suelta hasta sus rodillas; unas zapatillas con un centímetro de tacón y con su cabello suelto hasta sus hombros.

Una vez lista, bajo por las escaleras deteniéndose a mitad del camino al observar la imponente silueta de su progenitor mirando fijamente a Norio a través de sus lentes, la chica se acuclillo sobre las gradas esperando lo que haría su amado padre; temía por su cita pero, era un show bastante divertido.

Solo esperaba que Norio contestara bien.

— ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija? — y el interrogatorio comenzó, Pan rezo mentalmente para que su padre no fuera tan duro.

— Quiero conocerla señor Son, su hija es muy agradable, bella, inteligente, carismática y buena chica. — contestó algo cohibido, Videl hizo su entrada con una bandeja en la cual había tres vasos de limonada.

— ¿A dónde la llevaras?

— Al cine.

— ¿A qué horas regresaran? — el pobre muchacho se sintió chiquito ante la presencia del padre de su cita.

— Si usted nos permite a eso de las 5 de la tarde.

— Bueno, no veo nada malo en ti, tengo más preguntas pero; sé que mi hija se compadece de ti, así que lo dejaremos ahí. — contestó mirándola de reojo, Pan sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su frente, nunca podría esconderse de su padre. — Cuídala.

— Sí señor y muchas gracias.

— Ah, ¿cuántos años tienes?

La unigénita de los Son se congeló cuando terminó de bajar las gradas.

Oh oh.

Olvidó ese detalle.

— _"No digas 18, no digas 18..." _— pensó alarmada.

— 18 señor.

¿Qué es ese aire frío que recorrió toda la casa? Pan giro en dirección a su padre petrificándose al reconocer el aura de muerte alrededor de su cuerpo.

No pensaría en...

— ¡No papá/Gohan detente! — gritaron ambas mujeres de la casa cuando vieron al hombre perseguir al muchacho, de seguro para darle una lección.

— ¡Aprovechado! ¡Haz honor a tu nombre!

¿¡Desde cuando su padre tenía una escopeta!?

•

Sus padres eran únicos, sí, a veces la avergonzaban, la sobre protegían; pero siempre velaban por su seguridad y felicidad.

— Ah, Mi amor bailemos, está sonando nuestra canción. — escuchó a su madre y ella solo pudo acelerar el paso.

— ¡Taxi!

Bueno, la vergüenza ajena nunca acababa.

Pero los amaba.

•

**Fin de la Trasmisión**

**N.a: **Sí te ha gustado este relato no dudes en decirlo con un voto o comentario. ¡Nos vemos!

***Norio: **Significa _Hombre de principios; _y bueno, no creo que sea un buen principio salir con una chica dos años menor que tú, ¿verdad?

**Vergüenza Ajena © Princess_Saremi**  
**Portada © Princess_Saremi**

•

Por favor, **NO **utilices mis obras **SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO **o las re-subas a otra plataforma **SIN MI PERMISO. **


End file.
